Little Did They Know
by Dntaa
Summary: Jonghyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Terima kasih nona atas perhatiannya, tapi apa yang kau lihat di luar belum tentu sebuah kebenaran." feat All Wanna One members (Jisung Sungwoon Minhyun Seongwoo Daniel Jaehwan Woojin Jihoon Jinyoung Daehwi Guanlin) Jonghyun. A (sad) attempt of writing an action themed fic.
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Little Did They Know

Author : Diannita

Genre : Alternate Universe

Rating : PG15

Warning : OOC, violence

Cast : Wanna one members + Jonghyun Dongho Nuest - W. Jisung Sungwoon Minhyun Seongwoo Daniel Jaehwan Woojin Jihoon Jinyoung Daehwi Guanlin lengkap!

Author's note : DO NOT EXPECT ANYTHING FROM THIS FIC. Sudah berkali-kali aku re read, dan aku kesel sendiri sama hasilnya, jadi mohon membacanya tanpa mengharap lebih. Ini cerita yang kutulis untuk fandom lain tahun 2010 (hm, kelihatan umurnya), dan aku bongkar ulang karena karakterisasi yang sangat berbeda. Plot yang awalnya sangat shallow aku coba perbaiki tapi kupikir malah jadi melenceng dari judul tapi ya sudahlah. Dulu ditulis dengan impulsive, dan kali ini pun hanya ku selesaikan dalam satu malam. Hitung-hitung mengasah kembali my writing sense yang terpendam tak tersalurkan hampir 7 tahun wkwk Not proofread karena aku menyerah sebelum bertanding. Mohon dimaafkan!

Juni 2017

Pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul. Jonghyun tersenyum kecil ke arah awan yang membumbung tinggi di langit, bersih putih tanpa noda sedikit pun. Angkasa biru luas membentang di atas kota Seoul, dan sang pemuda berusaha mengikutinya dengan bola matanya sampai di sebuah atap gedung membatasi pandangan matanya.

"Selamat Pagi Jonghyun-sshi," sang pemuda langsung berbalik begitu namanya disebut. Ia memamerkan senyumnya yang terbaik pada pengunjung pertama hari ini.

"Oh, Soojung-sshi," ia tersenyum. "Bunga matahari lagi pagi ini?" ia bertanya ramah pada pelanggan tokonya. Nona Soojung mengangguk, dan tanpa banyak bicara Jonghyun langsung masuk kedalam tokonya,

"Kak Jisung, bunga matahari!" ia memanggil satu pekerjanya, dan seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan senyum lebar yang tersungging di bibirnya menyahut cepat dan langsung mengerjakan perintah bossnya itu, Jisung menggeser satu pot bunga mawar merah ke kiri, lalu pot bunga mawar putih ke kanan dan ia temukan satu pot bunga matahari yang segar. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah hadir kembali di hadapan sang pembeli dengan rangkaian bunga dipelukannya.

"Ini bunganya Soojung-sshi," dan ia pun menyebutkan harga. Nona Soojung mengambil bungkusan bunga dari tangan Jisung setelah menyerahkan uang. "Terima kasih, selamat datang kembali!" seru Jisung riang sambil membungkukkan badan. Ia pun bergegas mendatangi Jonghyun melayani tamu yang mulai berdatangan.

Soojung menatap paket bunga. Matahari di tangannya. Bunga yang cantik dan segar. Toko ini memang tidak pernah mengecewakan pelanggannya. Toko bunga kecil yang terhimpit dua bangunan megah disampingnya. Toko bunga kecil yang berani sedikit memberi kehidupan yang alami pada kota Seoul yang modern. Apalagi sang pemilik toko terkenal tampan, ramah, dan baik hati serta pekerja keras. Sudah sulit menemukan pemuda seperti ini di Seoul. Soojung berjanji dalam hati ia akan kembali ke sini besok.


	2. Chapter 2

Juni 2017

Pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul. Jonghyun tersenyum kecil ke arah awan yang membumbung tinggi di langit, bersih putih tanpa noda sedikit pun. Angkasa biru luas membentang di atas kota, dan sang pemuda berusaha mengikutinya dengan bola matanya sampai di sebuah atap gedung membatasi pandangan matanya.

"Selamat Pagi Jonghyun-sshi," sang pemuda langsung berbalik begitu namanya disebut. Ia memamerkan senyumnya yang terbaik pada pengunjung pertama hari ini.

"Oh, Soojung-sshi," ia tersenyum. "Bunga matahari lagi pagi ini?" ia bertanya ramah pada pelanggan tokonya. Nona Soojung mengangguk, dan tanpa banyak bicara Jonghyun langsung masuk kedalam tokonya,

"Kak Jisung, bunga matahari!" ia memanggil satu pekerjanya, dan seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan senyum lebar yang tersungging di bibirnya menyahut cepat dan langsung mengerjakan perintah bossnya itu, Jisung menggeser satu pot bunga mawar merah ke kiri, lalu pot bunga mawar putih ke kanan dan ia temukan satu pot bunga matahari yang segar. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah hadir kembali di hadapan sang pembeli dengan rangkaian bunga dipelukannya.

"Ini bunganya Soojung-sshi," dan ia pun menyebutkan harga. Nona Soojung mengambil bungkusan bunga dari tangan Jisung setelah menyerahkan uang. "Terima kasih, selamat datang kembali!" seru Jisung riang sambil membungkukkan badan. Ia pun bergegas mendatangi Jonghyun melayani tamu yang mulai berdatangan.

Soojung menatap paket bunga. Matahari di tangannya. Bunga yang cantik dan segar. Toko ini memang tidak pernah mengecewakan pelanggannya. Toko bunga kecil yang terhimpit dua bangunan megah disampingnya. Toko bunga kecil yang berani sedikit memberi kehidupan yang alami pada kota Seoul yang modern. Apalagi sang pemilik toko terkenal tampan, ramah, dan baik hati serta pekerja keras. Sudah sulit menemukan pemuda seperti ini di Seoul. Soojung berjanji dalam hati ia akan kembali ke sini besok.

Juni 2017

"Oh my GOD! Itu Guanlin kan!?" seorang mahasiswi wanita berteriak tertahan. Teman-temannya mengangkat alis ke arahnya dan wanita itu pun menunjuk ke suatu arah dengan agresif. "Itu, itu di pojokan itu!" ia menunjuk ke sebuah meja di dekat rak buku Sejarah dunia, seorang pemuda tinggi dengan kacamata bertengger di batang hidungnya sedang membaca dengan tenang.

"OMO! Iya! Itu Guanlin! Ya ampun lucu banget sih dedek astagaa", sahut temannya histeris tertahan. Apa boleh buat, mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan kampus. "Aku benar-benar fans beratnya. Maksudku,! Ganteng, tinggi, pendiam, tapi otaknya luar biasa sampai dengan umur semuda itu sudah bisa masuk universitas ini!" cewe itu nyengir-nyengir dengan pandangan dreamy. Teman-temannya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Silahkan saja kalian berebut si Lai Guanlin itu, aku tidak tertarik," satu wanita itu tertawa kecil melihat temannya bingung. "Kalian lupa Bae Jinyoung?"

"Ahhh!" sekelompok wanita itu histeris bersamaan. "Iya, Bae Jinyoung, yang nilainya tertinggi di jurusan kita kan? Anak dari pemilik Rumah sakit ternama di Seoul itu kan? Dia terlalu kutu buku ah! Jarang senyum, jarang ngomong, pandangannya selalu kebawah, belom pernah ngerasain nabrak tiang bendera kali tu anak," fans Guanlin tidak terima. "Tapi begitu dia senyum, aduuuuuh kalah ampu pilip seratus watt!" temannya tidak mau kalah.

Dan sekelompok wanita itu pun kembali cekikikan membicarakan dua orang dedek gemes idola di kampus mereka itu sebelum akhirnya penjaga perpustakaan menyuruh mereka untuk tenang.

Juni 2017

"Aku mau balon ituuu!" beberapa anak melompat-lompat dihadapan satu boneka berukuran manusia yang dari tadi menari-nari sambil membagikan balon. Boneka beruang besar itu mengulurkan satu balon berwarna tosca ke genggaman tangan anak itu, yang langsung berseru berterimakasih lalu kembali berlari ke orang tuanya.

"Woojin-ah, shiftmu sudah selesai, ayo istirahat dulu," seru seorang pria tua dari dalam kafe tempat ia bekerja kearah beruang besar. Yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk, melepas kostum bonekanya sambil menghela nafas.

"Pasti panas sekali di dalam situ ya, Woojin-ah," sapa pria tua tadi, menepuk pundak Woojin sambil tertawa bangga. "Yah, tidak juga. Apa boleh buat , aku menyukai pekerjaan ini," Woojin tersenyum ke arah sang pria tua yang juga bossnya itu. Orang itu tertawa lagi sambil meletakkan senampan es jeruk dan kue di samping Woojin sebagai menu istirahat siang. "Terima kasih atas kerjamu hari ini Woojin-ah."

Woojin mengangguk sambil menyeruput es jeruknya dengan cepat.

Juni 2017

"HYUUUNGGG!" beberapa anak kecil berlarian dan semuanya berusaha memeluk melompat ke gendongan salah satu pemuda dengan apron warna biru yang membuka lebar tangannya untuk menyambut anak-anak kecil yang hiperaktif itu dan sukses terjengkang ke belakang karenanya.

Temannya yang berapron pink berdiri berkacak pinggang disampingnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Graaawww.. aku bukan Daniel hyuuung.. graaw.. aku adalah Raksasa!" sang pemuda menggerakkan kedua tangan disamping wajahnya dengan gerakan mencengkram sambil menggeram-geram lucu. Anak-anak itu tertawa melihatnya sambil pura-pura ketakutan dan berlarian ke sana kemari.

"Seongwoo hyung!" satu anak melompat ke gendongan pemuda berapron pink yang langsung sigap merengkuhnya. "Ya Seonho ah?"

"Selamatkan kami dari Raksasa~~!" ia mengenggam erat leher Seongwoo. Sang pemuda tertawa. Ia mengambil pedang mainan yang tergeletak di lantai dan menyerahkan satu ke Seonho, menunjuk ke arah pemuda lain yang masih asyik mengejar anak-anak sambil menggeram-geram. "Ayo, kita serang Daniel hyung! Kita selamatkan kelas Matahari!"

Seonho pun bersorak sambil mengangkat pedangnya dan bersama Seongwoo mereka mulai menyerang sang Raksasa. Beberapa wanita paruh baya tertawa melihat adegan yang menggemaskan tersebut.

"Sepertinya anak-anak sangat menyukai dua orang itu," satu wanita tua berkacamata berucap sambil tersenyum. Seorang wanita lagi disebelahnya hanya mengangguk. "Jarang sekali ada anak seusia mereka yang mau menjadi relawan di Taman Kanak-kanak seperti ini. mereka benar-benar pemuda yang baik. Anak-anak bisa membedakan mana orang yang baik dan tidak. Mereka sangat senang mendapat dua orang hyung yang hyper seperti itu."

Juni 2017

"Hey, bagaimana dengan café ini?" seru Yoojung sambil menarik dua temannya yang lain, menunjuk ke sebuah café di pinggir jalan. Tangan mereka penuh dengan tas hasil belanja dan sekarang mereka sedang mencari tempat beristirahat.

"Oh, WannaOne café? Ayo kita kesana, aku sering mendengar tentang café ini dari teman-temanku, mereka sangat merekomendasikan tempat ini!" sahut Somi sambil menyeret kedua temannya masuk ke dalam café. Tempatnya memang nyaman, ruangan yang didominasi warna biru dengan taman kecil dan air mancur dibagian luar. Suara yang merdu mengalun lembut dari panggung kecil di tengah ruangan, dimana seorang pemuda tinggi yang mengingatkan mereka pada seekor rubah, sedang memainkan sebuah piano. Seorang pelayan yang sangat manis terlihat sedang melayani beberapa wanita umur 30an dengan dandanan yang wow yang duduk melingkari beberapa meja yang digabung menjadi satu, sepertinya sedang ada acara khusus. Mereka terlihat beberapa kali tertawa, menambah ramainya café tersebut.

"Daehwi!" Somi berteriak ke salah satu waiter yang melewati mereka. Yang dipanggil langsung tersenyum melihat siapa yang memanggil. "Somi! Kalian disini!"

"Dia teman kampusku," seru Somi pada Yoojung dan Mina disampingnya yang langsung mengulurkan tangan pada Daehwi. Mereka pun memberitahukan pesanan mereka pada Daehwi yang langsung menyampaikannya pada seseorang berapron putih di counter.

"Sungwoon hyung, pesanan untuk meja 5!" teriak Daehwi dan Sungwoon pun mengangguk dan melangkah masuk ke dapur.

"Sepertinya aku akan kesini lagi, tempat ini benar-benar cozy," ucap Mina sambil menikmati makanan mereka. "Makanannya enak, tempatnya nyaman, dan waiternya imut." Somi dan Yoojung tertawa sependapat dengan Mina. "Kalian lihat pelayan tadi?" tambah Mina bersuara, "Eh eh dia mendekat!" Pemuda yang sebelumnya melayani wanita-wanita paruh baya tadi berjalan melewati meja Somi dkk. Pemuda itu tersenyum sangat manis pada mereka bertiga, sambil menunduk sopan. Name tagnya tertulis nama, Park Jihoon. Ia kemudian menghilang di balik counter. "Ya ampuuun manis sekaliii deeeeek nuna lemah imaaaaan," Mina meremas-remas tangannya gemas. Yoojung mengangguk, dagunya yang tertopang di tanganya naik turun, sambil menatap ke arah perginya pemuda itu dengan pandangan terpana. "Aku juga pasti datang lagi, aku jatuh cinta dengan permainan piano dan suara penyanyi disini," Yoojung turut berkomentar sambil mengangkat jempolnya. "Aku sering melihat dia tampil di Panti Jompo, ternyata dia juga main disini?" Somi mengangguk. "Seperti yang kubilang kan? Tempat ini _special!"_

Juni 2017

"Selamat Tuan Muda Hwang Minhyun, lagi-lagi anda memenangkan tender yang besar!"

Pemuda tinggi bersuara lembut yang disebut namanya itu hanya tersenyum pada pria-pria tua berjas yang menatap kagum ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum hingga mata rubahnya tinggal segaris, "Ah, tidak seberapa Jaesook-sshi. Aku hanya beruntung." Orang-orang disekitarnya tertawa mendengar ucapannya itu. "Ah, ayahmu pasti bangga sekali padamu ya, di usia yang muda seperti ini kau sudah mahir sekali berbisnis, kau masih kuliah kan? Mereka pasti sangat senang. Rasanya pesta ini pantas sekali untuk diadakan untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu." Minhyun lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum sopan mendengar pujian yang diarahkan padanya itu. "Terima kasih Juri-sshi, aku sangat tersanjung. Silahkan menikmati malam ini saudara-saudara sekalian." Ia membungkuk sopan. Orang-orang disekitarnya tertawa, satu diantara mereka mengangkat gelas winenya tinggi. "Mari bersulang untuk kesuksesan Hwang corp!"

"Oh, Dongho-sshi!" Minhyun berteriak ke arah seseorang yang baru datang. Orang-orang disekitarnya terkejut. "Kau mengenal kepala Polisi Seoul?" Tanya satu dari mereka. Minhyun tersenyum. "Ya, aku pernah bertemu dengannya berkat suatu kasus. "Anda sangat beruntung Minhyun-sshi, Dongho terkenal merupakan polisi teladan dan hebat." Dongho yang mendengar hal itu hanya menepuk pundak orang yang memujinya dengan keras. "Jangan terlalu memuji Wonbin-sshi, itu sudah merupakan kenyataan!" dan orang-orang pun tertawa mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba Dongho menyadari sesuatu, matanya melirik ke arah penyanyi yang mengisi acara di atas panggung, "Bukankah dia artis terkenal Kim Jaehwan? Kau hebat sekali Minhyun-sshi bisa membuatnya mau bernyanyi di acaramu seperti ini. bayaran dia tidak mungkin murah kan?"

"Bisa saja kau Dongho," Minhyun tersenyum, saat orang-orang disekitarnya mengangguk sependapat dengan Dongho. Orang bernama Minhyun ini memang terlalu sempurna bahkan saat ia mengadakan sebuah pesta pun sempurna.

"Wah, benar-benar Minhyun-sshi, rasanya tidak ada ruginya kenal dengan orang sehebat anda."

Dan lagi-lagi Minhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

 _Little did they know…_


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2

April 2017

Jinyoung memasukkan password ke mesin pengaman dan pintu pun terbuka. Ia memasuki ruangan tempat penyimpanan bahan kimia berbahaya dan mulai memeriksa rak-rak yang memenuhi ruangan, mengambil beberapa botol yang dipesan kepadanya, memasukkan ke dalam ranselnya. "Hmmm, KCL sudah, CO2 sudah, apa tidak ada yang lebih ampuh? Mungkin aku harus mulai rutin masuk lagi ke lab dan membuat yang baru," ia menggumam-gumam sendiri diantara rak-rak dipenuhi botol-botol yang berisi bahan-bahan berbahaya itu. Tak berapa lama ia akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Begitu sampai basement Rumah Sakit, Jinyoung mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan memencet satu nomer. "Hyung, temui aku di markas, aku membawa barang yang biasa, Oke, sampai ketemu."

—-

April 2017

"Oh, Jihoon ah, kau sudah datang, ayo silahkan masuk, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan," perempuan umur 30an itu memeluk Jihoon sesaat lalu langsung menyeret tamunya itu ke ruang makan.

"Terima kasih Nyonya Park atas undangannya," Jihoon memamerkan senyum innocentnya yang langsung membuat Nyonya park mencubit pipi pemuda itu karena gemas. "Omoo you're so cuuute! Ayo silahkan dimakan hidangannya!" Jihoon mengangguk cepat dan mulai makan dengan antusias. Nyonya Park menontonnya makan selama beberapa saat, kemudian ia mendesah panjang. "Haaah, kau benar-benar mengingatkanku saat suamiku masih muda…." Tiba tiba ia tersentak, lalu tersenyum, "Oh iya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ia meninggalkan makanannya dan masuk menuju kamar. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar lagi membawa sebuah kotak besar. Jihoon menerimanya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Nyonya Park, ini kan…?"

Wanita tua itu hanya tersenyum, sambil mengunyah makan malamnya yang tertunda. "Ya Jihoon-ah, itu adalah jas terbaik yang baru saja diluncurkan oleh Gu…akhhhh"

Mulut wanita itu berbusa, matanya membelalak. Dan tak lama, ia tersungkur ke atas makanan yang ia buat sendiri, membuat hidangan tercecer kemana-mana. Jihoon menatap adegan tersebut masih sambil tersenyum, tidak ada perubahan pada ekspresinya. Ia membereskan piringnya lalu menyeka meja dan kursi dengan lap. Ia melempar pandangan sekali lagi kepada tubuh yang teronggok di atas meja makan itu. Ia berjalan mendekat dan menunduk di samping wanita itu. "Jinyoung selalu memberikan takaran yang pas ya, dan memilihkan racun yang sangat mumpuni, " Jihoon menggumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku berhenti mencubiti pipinya untuk membuat wajah datarnya tertawa, sebelum dia kesal kemudian memakai racun ini padaku…."Jihoon bergidik.

 _"_ _Hyung"_

"Iya dedeek?" Jihoon tertawa ketika ia mendengar dengusan kesal di _in ear_ yang terpasang di satu telinganya.

 _"_ _Hyung, waktumu 30 menit lagi sampai maintenance kamera pengintai di area gedung itu selesai, cepat selesaikan tugasmu hyung,"_

Ah iya, batin Jihoon. Dia punya batas waktu. Ia berjalan menjauhi meja makan dan berjalan memasuki kamar tidur. Jihoon membuka beberapa lemari dan tidak menemukan dokumen yang ia cari. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah brankas besi dalam lemari pakaian utama. Ia mengarahkan kancing bajunya yang paling atas ke arah brankas tersebut, "Guanlinnie, aku menemukan brankas, tapi pakai password nih,"

Jihoon mendengar suara ketikan cepat dari earphonenya selama beberapa saat, baru kemudian Guanlin membalas, _"Password biasanya angka yang mudah diingat hyung. Tanggal lahir jelas bukan. Tanggal pernikahan… hmm pasangan suami istri ini tidak dekat jadi tidak mungkin… wait, coba ini hyung, tanggal lahir anak satu-satunya keluarga Park, 081101"_

Jihoon menekan angka tersebut pada tombol yang ada dan, klek! Terbuka! Dengan cepat ia mengambil tumpukan kertas yang ada didalamnya dan mulai memeriksa isinya.

"Bukan ini, ini bukan, wait ada surat talak? Lah si tante rupanya udah di talak? Pantesan main ama brondong?!"

 _"_ _Hyung fokus hyung."_

"Ah dapat! Desain rumah keluarga Kim yang baru saja di renovasi! Wow, lengkap dengan posisi guardnya. Ada CD juga di dalamnya Lin, sepertinya softcopy dari desain rumah tersebut. Jackpot!"

—-

Maret 2017

"Wow, noona, kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawaku ke kantormu seperti ini. Bukankah tempat ini tak seharusnya dimasuki oleh orang asing sepertiku?" Minhyun mengitari meja besar mahogany dalam ruangan, lalu duduk di pinggirnya, mengarahkan pandangan ke wanita berpakaian minim dan bermake up tebal di depannya yang kini membawa dua gelas wine di tangannya. Ia menyerahkan satu gelas ke Minhyun, dan satu untuk dirinya sendiri. Minhyun menarik tangan wanita itu dan keduanya pun bertemu dalam satu ciuman yang panas.

"Tunggu, aku punya hadiah untukmu," Minhyun menghentikan ciuman mereka, dan meraih sesuatu dari dalam kantong celananya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil, membukanya di hadapan Tiffany. "Kalung? Minhyun-sshi, kau tidak perlu repot-repot," Tiffany tertawa kecil. Minhyun hanya tersenyum, "Sini, aku pasangkan," ia mengisyaratkan Tiffany untuk berputar. Ia mengalungkan untaian rantai emas putih itu di leher sang wanita yang masih tersenyum kegirangan.

"Ergh, Minhyun-sshi, apa ini, ergh, tidak terlalu erat?" Tiffany perlahan merasakan jalan udaranya mulai terhambat. Tapi ketika untaian kalung itu justru semakin erat mengikat lehernya ia menjadi panik, tangannya berusaha melepaskan kalung itu dengan mencakar-cakar tapi tidak berhasil. Tak berapa lama akhirnya tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan tak lagi bergerak.

Sebuah ketukan dari pintu terdengar, dan pintu yang awalnya terkunci terbuka dengan mudah. Seorang pemuda berbadan besar dengan rambut berwarna terang memasuki ruangan sambil memegang pistol berperedam di tangannya. Ia tertawa kencang melihat kondisi Minhyun.

"YA AMPUN HYUNG KENAPA KAYA KEPITING BEGITU"

Minhyun yang wajahnya merah padam mendengus kesal ke arah pemuda yang datang. Bibirnya belepotan lipstick warna merah, mau tak mau Kang Daniel tertawa melihatnya.

"Pakai bertanya lagi, aku kan bukan kamu yang lempeng aja sosor sana sini," Minhyun memperlihatkan ekspresi campuran sebal dan malu. Daniel mengambil sapu tangan dari kantong kemejanya dan mengusap bibir Minhyun pelan, Minhyun tersenyum lucu ke arahnya membuat Daniel gemas dan mencubit pipi tersangka.

"Ya hyung makanya cari pacar, masa yang nikmatin ciumanmu Cuma korbanmu aja,"

Minhyun mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan temannya itu. "Sudah, ayo fokus dengan misi kita." Pemuda tinggi itu kemudian menyalakan laptop di ruangan kerja tersebut dan memasukkan password. Kemudian ia mengetik ke keyboard beberapa kali dengan dibantu Jinyoung yang memberikan instruksi melalui in ear yang mereka selalu pakai saat melakukan misi.

"Gotcha," ia tersenyum ketika akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang dia cari. Susunan lengkap organisasi underground yang sedang menguasai pasar human trafficking di Korea. "What the actual fuck, lihat ini Daniel ah," Daniel mendekat ke arah laptop, "kurasa hasil investigasi kepolisian sebenarnya tidak meleset, tapi masih jauuh sekali dari target," Minhyun menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Dan lihat orang ini, lalu orang ini," Minhyun menunjuk ke layar, "Mereka punya nama baik dan pengaruh di dunia bisnis di Korea, akan lebih sulit untuk bisa menahan mereka tanpa membuat keributan". Daniel mengendikkan bahunya. "Well, itu PR Dongho hyung dan timnya, kita fokus saja dulu dengan target kita sekarang hyung, lihat, " Daniel menunjuk lagi ke layar, "Kepala keluarga Kim adalah salah satu penyokong dana besar di aktivitas mereka." Daniel melirik ke Minhyun sambil nyengir, dengan pandangan mata nakal. "Kalau kita sukses menyingkirkan Kim botak ini, apa menurutmu Dongho membolehkan kita mengambil sebagian hartanya? Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, bukannya Kim memiliki pulau pribadi di Jeju?"

Minhyun menoyor kepala Daniel pelan. "Sudah sudah, ayo fokus," ia kemudian mengeluarkan flash disk dari kantong kemejanya dan mengopy data yang ia butuhkan. Setelah selesai, Daniel menyemprot benda-benda yang mereka sentuh dengan semprotan khusus yang dapat menghilangkan bekas sidik jari, menendang meja hingga terbalik sehingga laptopnya pun terbanting dan mati. Minhyun menyempatkan diri melihat sekali lagi ke arah mayat yang terbaring dilantai.

"Dia kau apakan sih hyung, sampai mau membawamu ke kantor pribadi suaminya dengan mudah," Daniel tiba-tiba bertanya. Hwang Minhyun mengendikkan bahu, mengambil sesuatu dari jemari korbannya. Cincin perak yang sangat cantik. Ia memasangnya di salah satu jarinya. "Sepertinya wanita ini memang sedang kesepian, aku hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengannya di pesta yang diadakan ayah, lalu beberapa kali chat personal, and bam! Tiba – tiba diajak kesini. Bahkan ini terlalu cepat dari timeline yang diberi Jonghyun," Minhyun tertawa. "Aku juga awalnya bingung, tumben sekali Jonghyun menyuruhku jenis pekerjaan seperti ini, biasanya kalau tidak kau, ya Seongwoo yang lebih jago main dengan perempuan," Daniel tergelak mendengarnya, "Hyung aku anggap itu pujian ya,". "Dan kurasa, sepertinya kali ini Jonghyun ingin memanjakan kau dan Seongwoo, karena di misi sebelumnya…." Minhyun tidak berhasil melanjutkan kata-katanya. Daniel menarik tangan Minhyun, membuat pria tinggi itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Hyung jangan diingat lagi, lihat, aku disini, baik – baik saja."

Minhyun tersenyum dengan ekspresi sedih. "Ya, dan aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu, Kang Daniel."

—

1 Juni 2017

Bunyi berdentum terdengar keras dari dalam sebuah mobil Outlander Sport berwarna hitam yang sedang parkir di bawah pohon besar. Malam itu bulan sedang sangat terang sehingga mobil tersebut tersembunyi dibalik baying-bayang pohon yang terkena sinar rembulan. Sesekali mobil tersebut bergoyang.

"Yah, Park Woojin, musikmu keras sekali!?"

Woojin tidak mengindahkan teguran dari rekannya, dan asik bergoyang di balik kemudi mobil tersebut. Popping, locking, kakinya beberapa kali terpentok pedal rem saking hebohnya ia bergerak.

"Yah Park Woojin, tugasku selesai, segera siap-siap, sebentar lagi mereka akan menyadari rekan mereka terbunuh!"

""Iya iya hyung iya, santaiii…" Woojin mengurangi volume music dalam mobil dan menekan starter mobil tersebut. Tak lama, ia melihat hyungnya dengan senapan panjang hitam tersandar di punggungnya, melompat turun dari tangga darurat dan berjalan mendekati mobil. Setelah pria tersebut masuk, mobil langsung meluncur menjauhi lokasi yang jarang kendaraan tersebut, dan masuk ke sebuah jalan besar.

Woojin mendelik melihat pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya menekan tombol lanjut di IPOD yang terpasang di mobil dan mengganti lagu dance ke lagu dengan genre ballad. Pria tersebut kemudian menyanyi dengan kencang mengikuti lirik lagu tersebut.

Jaehwan merengut di balik kemudi. " YAH JAEHWAN HYUNG, KENAPA MALAH DIGANTI BALLAD SIH ELAAH"

"Telingaku sakit dengar aliran music tidak jelasmu Woojin ah,"

"YA TAPI AKU KALO NYETIR HARUS DENGER LAGU YG NGEBEAT BIAR FOKUSSS" Woojin merengut, logat Busannya keluar.

"Denger suaraku aja dek, bakal lebih fokus," Jaehwan kemudian tertawa keras

 _"_ _ANJIR JAEHWAN KALO MAU KETAWA KASI PERINGATAN DULU KEK"_

Jaehwan tertawa lebih keras mendengar suara protes dari earphonenya. Tak lama terdengar suara bosnya menimpali.

 _"_ _Sabar Guanlin sabar, EH HEADSETNYA JANGAN DIBANTING."_

Jaehwan tertawa lagi membayangkan bosnya berusaha menenangkan maknae mereka yang gampang marah itu.

 _"_ _Jaehwan? Woojin? Kami tunggu kalian di persimpangan dekat hutan utara ya, bereskan perlengkapan kalian,"_

"Siap bos!" sahut Jaehwan. Ia kemudian mengambil senapan laras panjangnya dari jok belakang dan mengambil lap bersih dari dashboard mobil.

"Sayangku Mary… terima kasih hari ini ya.." ia tersenyum pada senapannya. Woojin bergidik ngeri. "Hyung, Mary siapanya Jane hyung?"

"Mainan baru yang dibuatkan Daehwi khusus untukku seorang," jawab Jaehwan tida nyambung, "Elena dan Esmeralda ku istirahatkan dulu di gudang," Jaehwan mengelus senapan tersebut dengan pipi tembemnya. Ia sedang asyik-asyik pacaran dengan si senapan, tiba tubuhnya terdorong ke depan dan mencium dashboard.

"MAKANYA SEATBELTNYA DIPAKE HYUNG PINTERR"

"YHA KAMU NGAPAIN BELOK MENDADAK BOCAH"

"Lihat kebelakang," Woojin memutar kembali kemudinya dan masuk ke jalur padat. "Ada yang berhasil mengikuti kita,"

Jaehwan langsung menoleh, dan misuh. Ia kemudian memeriksa GPS. Mereka tengah melewati high way yang cukup panjang.

"Jin, di depan kita putar arah, secepatnya kita ke seberang, lalu seperti biasa, kau jaga kecepatanmu jangan sampai berubah,"

Woojin tidak menjawab tapi langsung menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam. Mereka berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi, Woojing mengarahkan mobil mereka dengan gesit melewati pemakai jalan yang lain.

Sampai di high way, Jaehwan membuka kaca jendela mobil, dan mengarahkan ujung senapannya ke seberang jalan, ke arah satu mobil yang mengejar mereka itu. Jaehwan menekan pelatuk Mary.

Tak lama mobil yang mengikuti mereka oleng dan menabrak pagar pembatas.

—-

1 Juni 2017

"Baik, terima kasih Dongho hyung, kami mohon kerjasamanya seperti biasa,," Jonghyun tertawa ke arah teleponnya. Ia kemudian menutup telepon dan mendekati Jinyoung yang sedang menghadapi laptopnya yang memperlihatkan layar hitam dengan gambar versi 3 dimensi berwarna warni. "Jaehwan sudah menyelesaikan target terakhir. Jaringan kamera pengintai istana Kim botak sudah kita retas, alarm yang terpasang juga sudah di amankan oleh Daehwi," Jonghyun menggumam sambil menatap layar tersebut. Jinyoung menoleh ke arah bosnya yang terdiam cukup lama.

"Hyung masih memikirkan itu ya,"

Jonhyun tersentak dari pikirannya mendengar suara Jinyoung, kemudian ia tersenyum, "iya Jinyoung ah, aku masih memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Sangat tidak wajar rumah dengan pengamanan tinggi seperti itu, memiliki area yang tidak tercover oleh kamera pengintai. Sungwoon juga tidak bisa memberikan informasi karena jalan menuju area tersebut dijaga ketat. Aku tidak bisa memperkirakan alasannya Jinyoung ah."

"Ku rasa kita tidak perlu terlalu khawatir hyung, hyung bilang bangunan tersebut punya banyak jendela kan? Dengan kaca yang tidak anti peluru. Kalaupun terjadi sesuatu di ruangan itu, Jaehwan dan Jisung hyung akan mengcovernya." Komentar Jinyoung, iya memutar kursi kerjanya, dan menatap bosnya, "Kami percaya denganmu, hyung."


	4. Chapter 4

15 Juni 2017

Jisung sedang menarik pintu besi toko bunga menutup saat ia melihat duo Ongniel berjalan ke arahnya dari kejauhan.

"Hyuuung!" Seongwoo berteriak dari jauh, berlari diikuti Daniel di belakangnya. "Ayo cepat masuk," Jisung menendang kedua orang itu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Setelah menggembok pintu toko, Jisung masuk ke dalam, mengikuti langkah teman-temannya menuju ruangan kecil terletak di sudut dengan tangga melingkar ke bawah. Ia menuruni tangga dan akhirnya ia pun disambut oleh beberapa orang yang sudah duduk menanti disana.

"Minhyun sudah masuk?" Jonghyun berdiri disamping seseorang yang sedang menghadapi banyak layar monitor dan sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa keyboard. Ia terlihat mendengarkan sesuatu di earphone-nya, lalu menjawab, "Yup, Minhyun sudah masuk. Ia sedang menuju kantor utama." Ia menyenggol seseorang disampingnya yang juga sibuk dengan keyboard dan monitor, "Jinyoung, bagaimana dengan Sungwoon hyung?"

"Sungwoon hyung juga sudah memberikan isyarat untuk segera masuk," jawab Jinyoung masih berkonsentrasi dengan monitor. Jonghyun mengangguk. "Bagus, lalu Jaehwan?"

Kali ini Guanlin yang menjawab. "Ia sudah bersiaga di lokasi hyung," Guanlin kemudian tertawa kecil. "Dari tadi ia ribut di earphone jadi aku mute dia sebentar,"

Tiba-tiba Jinyoung tertawa, "Jaehwan hyung baru saja bicara padaku, katanya ia tidak apa-apa selama ia masih ditemani Mary dan Jane." Jonghyun memutar mata mendengar hal itu. Ia melirik ke belakang. "Jisung, kau juga cepat bersiap." Yang dipanggil mengangguk, ia menggotong senapan panjangnya dan melangkah ke luar. Ia harus mendampingi pekerjaan Jaehwan. Jika biasanya mereka tinggal menyiapkan sandaran untuk senapan, khusus kali ini mereka malah menyiapkan banyak tali temali. Istana Kim botak terletak di area yang cukup terpencil, tidak ada bangunan yang lebih tinggi yang dapat mereka gunakan untuk menngawasi dari jauh. Karena itu mereka memanfaatkan beberapa pohon yang cukup tinggi, sejajar dengan bangunan. Untuk menaikinya, mereka dibantu mobil maintenance perusahaan listrik yang dilengkapi alat angkat crane.

"Mana Seongwoo dan Daniel?" Tanya Jonghyun lagi, dan seolah menjawabnya Daniel keluar dari sebuah ruangan belakang, "Kami siap hyung! Coba liat mainan baru kami yang disiapkan Daehwi," ia mengangkat dua buah pistol berperedam keluaran terbaru. "Kami tidak sabar!" sahut Seongwoo dari belakangnya. Woojin mengikuti mereka keluar dari balik ruang gudang sambil cemberut. "Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus baby sitiing dua orang hyung hyper begini, biasanya juga mereka bisa menjaga diri sendiri kan hyung," gerutunya. Jonghyun tersenyum ke arahnya. Daehwi membuntutinya sambil tertawa. " Maksud Woojin dia sangat berterima kasih karena diberi kesempatan jadi eksekutor lagi setelah sekian lama jadi driver, Jonghyun hyung," Woojin menggetok kepala Daehwi yang menertawainya dengan gagang pistol yang ia pegang. Daehwi melotot sambil memegangi kepalanya, "Yah hyung! Jangan menciderai otak jeniusku ini! Siapa lagi yang akan merangkaikan senjata kalian kalau tak ada aku!" Woojin menjulurkan lidahnya, "Masih ada Sungwoon hyung, weeee, lagian aku bukan driver, I'M A ROAD MONSTERRR"

"Sudah, sudah," potong Jonghyun. "Cepat, kalian ke lokasi, Minhyun tidak akan bisa mengalihkan perhatian Kim botak lebih lama dari rencana kita."

Mereka pun bersiap-siap dengan cepat dan bergerak meninggalkan ruangan. Jonghyun mengalihkan pandangan ke sudut lain ruangan tersebut dan menggeleng kepala. Jihoon sedang duduk di sofa ruangan sambil memainkan handphonenya. Menyadari pandangan ke arahnya, Jihoon menghentikan permainan lalu mendongak. "Apa hyung? Bagianku sudah selesai kan?" Jonghyun hanya menghela nafas kecil sambil tersenyum. Pandangannya kembali ke layar monitor bersama Daehwi yang sudah duduk di samping Jinyoung.

"Hyung cemas?" Jihoon bertanya sambil masih memainkan handphonenya. "Percayakan saja pada mereka seperti biasa hyung.."

"Yah, tetap saja," Jonghyun mendesah, "Apapun bisa terjadi," gumamnya lagi sambil mengigit bibir.

—-

Sungwoon menyeka darah yang menempel di tangannya ke apron putih yang ia pakai, kemudian menutup pintu kloset dimana ia menyembunyikan mayat penjaga rumah tersebut. Ia kontan menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat sebuah mobil tak dikenal di depan gerbang, ia menekan tombol membuka gerbang dan mereka pun masuk.

"Tak ada jalan masuk yang paling baik selain pintu utama," Sungwoon tertawa kecil. Ia berkacak pinggang, "Hmm seluruh penghuni rumah sudah tenang oleh obat tidur yang kumasukkan ke makanan, penjaga di gerbang sudah ku lumpuhkan," ia melirik ke arah bangunan besar tempat ia tinggal 2 minggu ini sebagai koki utama, "Tapi masih banyak penjaga lain berjaga di gedung utama, mereka harus bisa menyelesaikan ini sesuai waktu yang diberikan oleh Jonghyun hyung," Sungwoon mendesah. "Sepertinya lagi-lagi hari ini menang mudah."

—–

"Jadi Tuan Kim, bagaimana dengan tawaran kerja sama ini?" Minhyun tersenyum dari tempat ia duduk ke arah Direktur Kim yang duduk dengan dahi berkerut di mejanya. Disampingnya berdiri dua orang tua yang tampak sibuk memberinya nasihat-nasihat dan pendapat tentang dokumen di tangannya.

"Sebentar Tuan Hwang, ada beberapa hal yang tidak saya mengerti dalam tawaran kontrak ini," Direktur Kim tersenyum ke arah Minhyun yang hanya menjawabnya sambil tertawa, "Tanyakan saja, Direktur Kim, kita punya banyak waktu sepanjang malam ini bukan?"

—

Daniel, Seongwoo dan Woojin memasang kaca mata infra red mereka, dan terlihat banyak garis berwarna hijau menyala menyilang ke berbagai arah di seantero ruangan besar itu, menyentuhkan sedikit saja, alarm keamanan akan berbunyi. Tapi trio itu sudah biasa menghadapi alarm model begini.

Woojin mengambil langkah pertama dengan melompat berputar melangkahi salah satu garis. Daniel mengikutinya dengan melakukan sliding rendah lalu backsplit dan mendarat dengan aman di antara dua buah garis. Ia melirik ke kanan, dan sepertinya sudah ada beberapa penjaga yang menyadari kehadiran mereka. Daniel menarik pistol di pinggangnya dengan satu tangan, dan sambil melompat melepaskan tembakan tanpa suara ke satu arah. Woojin sigap berbaring dengan punggungnya dan menembak ke satu arah, lalu kembali bangkit berdiri dengan back split. Seongwoo melakukan pivot ke kiri dengan sigap saat ia merasakan satu tembakan dilepaskan kearahnya, lalu dengan cepat pula ia jungkir balik ke kiri menghindari sinar hijau yang lain.

 _"_ _Wow, kalian tak pernah tidak membuatku kagum, kalian terlihat seperti menari."_ Seongwoo tertawa kecil mendengar suara di earphone yang ia pakai. "We ARE dancing, Jinyoung ah," gumamnya menjawab. Ia melompat dan melakukan hand stand diatas meja kayu besar, melompat dua kali di udara dan mendarat tepat di ujung semua garis-garis hijau berhenti. Woojin menangkap kedua tangan Daniel dan membantunya melompati sebuah kursi dan garis hijau yang cukup tinggi. Daniel mendarat di samping Seongwoo, Woojin menyusul disampingnya. Mereka pun melakukan high five.

"Yang menjaga hanya segini? Aish, tidak seru," Daniel mendecak. Woojin mengangkat bahu. "Kita segera menuju ruang utama tempat Minhyun berada, Guanlin, Jinyoung tunjukkan jalan kami," desisnya pada mic mini di pakaiannya. Mereka segera berlari melewati hall panjang menuju tangga ke atas.

 _"_ _Kalian sedang melewati ruang makan, ruang baca, dan ruang pertemuan, ruang utama Direktur berada di lantai tiga. Sampai disini masih mudah hyung, di lantai dua nanti kalian harus ekstra hati-hati karena disana ada penghuninya, jangan sampai membuat mereka terbangun. Ingat ingat kembali map yang sudah kalian baca. Jumlah penjaga disana juga lebih banyak, tapi harus kalian lumpuhkan tanpa suara, oke hyung!?"_

"Roger!," sahut ketiganya bersamaan. Sampai ke lantai dua mereka langsung berpencar, setiap ada penjaga memergoki mereka langsung ditaklukan dengan mudah dan tanpa suara. Seongwoo mengendap dibelakang satu orang penjaga, menyiapkan pisau lipatnya dan sreeeettt! Darah menyemburat dari leher penjaga itu seketika. Seongwoo tertawa kecil menatap pisau lipatnya yang kini terselimuti warna merah.

"Seongwoo, ayo cepat," Daniel menusukkan pisau tepat ke dada lawannya dan mencabutnya dengan cepat hingga darah menyemburat hingga wajahnya. Daniel menyeka wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya, "Guanlin bilang Minhyun mulai terdesak, sepertinya Kim botak mulai curiga bahwa kontrak itu hanya pengalihan."

Seongwoo mengangguk, mereka bergerak cepat seperti ninja di kegelapan ruangan.

Beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai tangga ke dua, tiba-tiba seorang wanita berjalan dihadapan mereka masih dengan piyama, mengusap wajah dengan ekspresi ngantuk. "Penjagaaa… ada telepon dari kantor ayah…" ia menyalakan lampu hall, dan serta merta melihat langsung ketiga pria yang terpaku di tempat.

Teriakan keras pun terdengar membelah malam yang sunyi itu. Alarm pun berbunyi nyaring. Woojin dengan sigap membekap mulut wanita itu, menekan dengan keras pada suatu titik dibelakang leher wanita itu sehingga ia pun lemas dan tersungkur. Derap langkah kaki mengisyaratkan banyak penjaga yang menuju kesana. Prang! Praangg! Terdengar bunyi kaca pecah dan geram kesakitan. Ketiga pria dalam ruangan itu menahan senyum, mereka hampir lupa kalau mereka punya pelindung Jisung dan Jaehwan di luar bangunan.

Tanpa banyak bicara mereka berlari cepat menuju tangga, sambil melepaskan tembakan dengan akurat ke penjaga-penjaga yang mendekat. Dengan gesit mereka menghindari peluru yang diluncurkan ke arah mereka dan menaiki tangga menuju ruang utama direktur. Dor! Terdengar suara tembakan dari lantai 3. Minhyun berada dalam bahaya sekarang, jelas sekali. Ketiga pria berbaju hitam tersebut akhirnya memasuki ruangan terakhir sebelum ruangan direktur, ruangan tanpa kamera pengawas. Seongwoo mendengar bunyi bunyi keyboard ditekan dengan panic diseberang jalur earphone mereka. "Akhhh!" tiba-tiba Daniel tersungkur di lantai, kakinya mengeluarkan darah. Rasa sakit yang sangat kuat menjalar dengan cepat dari lukanya. "Daniel ah!" "Hyung!" Woojin dan Seongwoo histeris, tapi kemudian mereka menyusul tersungkur ke lantai, Seongwoo memegangi pahanya dan Woojin memegangi lengannya. Beberapa vas bunga dalam ruangan pecah berantakan.

 _Hyung! Bahaya! Aku mendeteksi adanya mesin-mesin otomatis yang mengeluarkan peluru di ruangan itu. Kemungkinan itulah alasan kenapa Kim botak tidak repot-repot memasang kamera disana!"_ Mereka mendengar teriakan histeris Jinyoung dari earphone mereka dan suara-suara ketikan keyboard terdengar samar sebagai background.

Seongwoo menggigit bibir, tersenyum. "Ini baru seru," ia nyengir kecil. Ia berusaha bangkit dan menarik kedua temannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Mereka bertiga kembali melangkah dan peluru-peluru itu kembali menyerang mereka dari berbagai arah. "Mereka mendeteksi gerakan," desis Woojin, ia mempercayakan pada instingnya dan bergerak dengan lebih cepat diikuti beberapa split di udara yang tampak dengan mudah ia lakukan meskipun satu tangannya terluka. Peluru-peluru melesat ke arahnya namun tidak ada yang berhasil mengenai tubuh Woojin. Dari mereka bertiga, Woojin memang yang paling gesit dan cepat. Sampai di tempat aman Woojin mengitarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan menembaki mesin-mesin itu satu persatu. Daniel yang mulai terkejar para penjaga sibuk menembak ke arah belakang dan Seongwoo pun harus memapahnya agar ia bisa bergerak.

Saat mereka berdua sampai di ruang direktur, mereka menemukan Woojin berdiri diam di depan pintu ruangan direktur Kim. "Woojin ah kenapa berhen…."

Mereka melongok ke dalam ruangan, dan disana Minhyun tersenyum ke arah mereka, kedua tangannya dipegangi erat dibelakang, dalam posisi berlutut. dan beberapa pistol diarahkan tepat ke kepalanya. Darah mengalir dari pelipis Minhyun. Bibirnya pucat. Woojin terbelalak melihat darah menyebar dengan cepat dari perut Hwang Minhyun dan menetes kemana-mana. Direktur Kim tampak sangat murka.

"Daniel Seongwoo Woojin tenang, pelurunya tidak kena bagian vital," bisik Minhyun kepada mic di bajunya agar didengar oleh semua rekannya.

Ketiga pemuda yang baru datang meneguk ludah bersamaan. Mereka memasuki ruangan dengan perlahan, sementara seluruh senjata di ruangan kini diarahkan pada mereka.

"Tuan Hwang Minhyun, apa maksud semua ini?" geram Direktur Kim. Ia membanting dokumen kontrak ke meja. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Tuan Hwang!?"

Minhyun mengangkat bahu tidak menjawab.

"Lemparkan senjata kalian! Angkat tangan!" Ketiganya saling berpandangan, dan melempar senjata yang mereka bawa ke lantai lalu mengangkat tangan ke belakang kepala. Tapi tanpa diketahui siapapun di ruangan itu, baik Woojin, Daniel, Seongwoo, dan juga Minhyun sedang menyimak aba-aba dari earphone mereka.

 _"_ _3…2…1!"_

Tiba-tiba kaca jendela di ruangan tersebut pecah berurutan dan beberapa penjaga tumbang ke lantai. Daniel, Seongwoo dan Woojin langsung dengan sigap meraih senjata mereka masing-masing dari lantai dan menyerang penjaga disekitar ruangan.

Minhyun menarik penjaga yang memegangi tangannya yang terikat hingga mereka tersungkur ke depan. Ia menangkap pistol yang dilemparkan ke arahnya dan menembak penjaga itu tepat di kepala. Ia berusaha berdiri untuk membantu teman-temannya tapii kemudian gerakannya terhenti, ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di dadanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Direktur Kim mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya. Tubuh Minhyun langsung ambruk ke belakang dan ia pun tak sadarkan diri.


	5. Chapter 5

Minhyun terbangun dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya, sekujur tubuhnya, dan keributan di sekitarnya.

Dadanya terasa sangat sakit.

Ia membuka mata perlahan, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya. Dimana ia sekarang? Ah, tak perlu ia memeriksa sekitar, ia sudah tau mereka sedang berada di mana. Mereka selalu berkumpul disini setiap menyelesaikan misi. Lampu-lampu warna-warni dari jembatan terpantulkan oleh aliran Sungai Han di hadapannya.

Ia baru sadar tangannya tidak bebas, keduanya digenggam dengan sangat erat ia hampir tak bisa merasakan aliran darah mengalir ke sana.

"Minhyun ah,"

Minhyun menoleh ke arah suara dan bertemu mata dengan Jonghyun.

Minhyun tersenyum.

"Aku kembali, Jonghyun ah."

Jonghyun terdiam lama, tak membalas ucapannya, hanya memandang mata Minhyun. Bola mata Jonghyun kemudian bergerak, memandang perban di kepala, dada, dan perut Minhyun.

"Tapi kau hampir tidak kembali, Min."

Minhyun membalas genggaman erat Jonhyun di tangannya, berusaha meyakinkan Jonghyun bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Daniel, Seongwoo dan Woojin bagaimana?," tanya Minhyun. Jonghyun menunjuk ke arah tepian sungai Han. "Jinyoung melakukan operasi kecil kepada mereka, dan sekarang mereka sudah membuat keributan seperti biasa." Daniel tampak duduk di atas kursi, dengan kaki diperban, tertawa terbahak bahak ke arah perkelahian kecil Woojin dan Jaehwan yang dikompori Seongwoo. Seongwoo juga terlihat memakai perban di pahanya, tapi ia bisa bergerak lincah kesana kemari. Di samping mereka terlihat Jisung dan Sungwoon sibuk dengan panggangan; Daehwi, Jihoon, Jinyoung dan Guanlin asik bermain kembang api.

"Lalu misinya? Sukses kan?"

Jonghyun mengangguk. "Kim telah berhasil kita singkirkan sesuai rencana. Dongho tetap datang ke lokasi sesuai laporan yang masuk ke kantor kepolisian, namun seperti biasa, ia datang dan membereskannya untuk kita." Minhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Oh iya, keadaanmu parah sekali Minhyun ah, kata Jinyoung kau harus dirawat di rumah sakit minimal 2 minggu. Jadi Dongho sudah mengaturkan kecelakaan lalu lintas untukmu, mungkin sekarang beritanya sudah ditayangkan di tv nasional," tambah Jonghyun.

Mata Minhyun kembali kepada Jonghyun, tapi temannya itu tertunduk.

"Sebelumnya Daniel, Seongwoo. Sekarang kau…," Jonghyun menggumam lirih, "Apa ini peringatan untuk kita segera berhenti, Min?"

Minhyun menarik pelan tangan Jonghyun agar temannya itu kembali bertemu pandangan dengannya. "Ssssh, Jonghyun. Kau yang paling tau kalau kita tidak bisa berhenti di sini, tidak disini, tidak sekarang. Kau tidak kasihan dengan anak-anak?" Jonghyun terlihat akan memotong kata-katanya, namun Minhyun bersuara lebih cepat, "Ini semua bukan salahmu Jonghyun, bukan kesalahan pada rencanamu. Target kita semakin lama semakin besar, semakin sulit. Semakin tidak terduga. Tidak mungkin kita selalu bisa melewatinya dengan mudah. Tapi ini artinya kita tidak stagnan, kita semakin dekat dengan tujuan kita."

Minhyun menatap tajam kedua mata Jonghyun, berusaha meyakinkan teman dekatnya itu.

"Minhyun ah! Jonghyun ah! Ayo kesini, kita bersulang!" Jisung melambaikan botol champagne ke arah mereka, mendistraksi, mencairkan suasana. Ah, pikir Minhyun, ia mendongak dan melihat ke arah langit. Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit. Dan sebentar lagi mereka harus kembali ke kehidupan mereka yang lain. Guanlin berjalan mendekat, lalu tanpa basa basi menggendong Minhyun dari tempatnya berbaring.

"AW AW AW GUANLIN PELAN PELAN INI AKU CIDERA WOY"

Jinyoung tersenyum ke arah mereka. "Pelan-pelan Guanlin ah, memang peluru-peluru dalam tubuh Minhyun sudah aku keluarkan dan operasinya berhasil, tapi hyung masih lemah dan jahitannya rentan terbuka. Setelah ini hyung masih harus dirawat intensif di rumah sakit untuk mengembalikan kondisinya. Jadi jangan kasar-kasar."

Guanlin melembutkan cengkramannya, Minhyun tertawa dan mengusrak rambut maknae team mereka ini.

Si maknae meletakkan Minhyun ke sebuah kursi dekat dengan anak-anak yang sedang bermain kembang api. Jihoon mendekat dan memberikan satu gelas jus buah kepadanya. Jonghyun melempar pandangannya ke rekan-rekannya yang kini bergerak mengelilinginya. Ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas hari ini, guys," ia mengangkat gelas champagne nya. Yang lain mengikuti gerakannya dan meminum isi gelas yang mereka pegang. Jaehwan terlihat mengangkat beberapa lembar kertas ke atas. "Siapa mau tiket Solo konser Kim Jaehwan yang terbaru?!" Yang lain hanya menatapnya terdiam. Jaehwan menghentakkan kakinya sambil cemberut. "Ok fine kalian gitu ya!?"

Jisung tertawa dan mengambil satu tiket dari tangan Jaehwan. "Ya ampun hwaaan kita bercanda kali, mana mungkin kita menolak tiket Solois terkenal kita Kim Jaehwan!" Woojin mengambil semua tiket di tangan Jaehwan dan membagikannya ke yang lain. "Guest starnya siapa Jae?" Daniel menyenggol pinggang Jaehwan. "Hmmmm ada IU, Heize, 10 cm, ada Soyou juga, eh iya sama Sewoon,"

Daniel dan Seongwu langsung menempel ke Jaehwan. "IU?! KITA PASTI DATENG!"

Yang lain tertawa melihat dua orang dengan tubuh besar itu menenggelamkan Jaehwan dalam pelukan mereka.

"Eoh? No. Seatku terpisah dari Jinyoung?" Guanlin menatap tiketnya dan Jihoon yang ia pegang. Jaehwan mengangguk. "Aku memang sudah mengatur seat numbernya agar kalian terpencar, seperti biasa," Jaehwan tersenyum datar. Yang lain hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Di dunia mereka yang lain, mereka tidak saling kenal, mereka tidak pernah bertemu, mereka tidak dekat; hanya Jonghyun dan Jisung si tukang bunga, Woojin si mahasiswa yang bersembunyi di balik kostum untuk menghibur orang, Jinyoung dan Guanlin mahasiswa jenius di jurusannya masing-masing, Sungwoon, Jihoon, Daehwi pengurus cafe yang tidak diketahui backgroundnya, Minhyun pewaris perusahaan multinasional, serta Seongwoo dan Daniel yang selalu berganti-ganti peran.

Daehwi memeluk Jisung erat, hyung kesayangannya itu hanya mengelus rambutnya pelan. Jinyoung, Jihoon dan Guanlin saling bertatapan dan menghela nafas berat. Sungwoon mencebik dan memeluk Minhyun dari belakang. Woojin mencubit pipi Jaehwan sambil manyun sementara Seongwoo dan Daniel mencubit pipi dan hidung Minhyun juga sambil cemberut.

"Aku gak bisa nafas Daniel!" Minhyun teriak, suasana yang muram berubah kembali menjadi ringan dan mereka tertawa.

Jonghyun menatap teman-temannya masih sambil tertawa. "Jangan khawatir teman-teman, aku sudah menerima target berikutnya dari Dongho."

Kompak mereka menatap Jonghyun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"BENAR?!"

Jonghyun tersenyum. "Berikan waktu padaku untuk merancangnya, kita akan bertemu lagi secepatnya."

—-

17 Juni 2017

Pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul. Jonghyun tersenyum kecil ke arah awan yang membumbung tinggi di langit, bersih putih tanpa noda sedikit pun. Angkasa biru luas membentang di atas kota, dan sang pemuda berusaha mengikutinya dengan bola matanya sampai di batas atap gedung yang mengakhiri pandangan matanya. Dari layar televisi sebagai satu-satunya sumber suara di ruangan itu sedang menayangkan channel berita. Terlihat seorang polisi tua memperlihatkan kertas putih bertuliskan 101 yang katanya ditemukan ditempat kejadian.

"Selamat Pagi Jonghyun-sshi," sang pemuda langsung berbalik begitu namanya disebut. Ia memamerkan senyumnya yang terbaik pada pengunjung pertama hari ini.

"Oh, pelanggan pertama ya, seperti biasa, Soojung-sshi," ia tersenyum. "Bunga matahari lagi pagi ini?" ia bertanya ramah pada pelanggan tokonya. Nona Soojung mengangguk, dan tanpa banyak bicara Jonghyun langsung masuk kedalam tokonya,

"Ah, kau juga sedang menonton berita ya Jonghyun-sshi. Mengerikan sekali ya kasus Tuan Kim. Mengerikan sekali kelompok 101 itu, mereka tanpa ragu-ragu membunuh banyak orang hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan," nona Soojung bergidik. "Kerja mereka juga sangat rapi, rekaman kamera pengawas terhapus, tidak ada sisa sidik jari bahkan darah yang ditemukan hanya darah korban. Penghuni rumah di buat tertidur. Benar-benar licin!" Soojung mengacungkan jarinya ke hadapan sang pemilik toko bunga, "Hati-hatilah Jonghyun-sshi, orang baik sepertimu biasanya menjadi incaran penjahat, pastikan pintu terkunci setiap malam. kami pelangganmu akan sedih kalau sampai kau kenapa-napa," seru nona Soojung perhatian. Jonghyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih nona Soojung, tapi apa yang kau lihat di luar belum tentu sebuah kebenaran."

Nona Soojung menatap Jonghyun dengan ekspresi bingung mendengarkan jawaban yang ia dapat. Jonghyun bertemu pandang dengan Jisung, kembali tersenyum, lalu menghampiri pelanggan lain yang mulai berdatangan.

 **THE END**


End file.
